wrestlingunitedfandomcom-20200215-history
Belle Kingsley
Mirabelle Holly Paxton (born February 2, 1991), better known by her ring name Belle Kingsley, is a Welsh professional wrestler, former referee, and former rugby union player currently signed to a developmental contract with Omega Wrestling Alliance. Early Life Paxton was raised in Cardiff's Canton district, where her parents Elliot Paxton and Bernardette Paxton (nee Fenmore). She has an older sister, Nicola (born 1987), and a younger brother, Tannar (born 1994). Rugby Career Paxton began playing rugby at the age of eight. She played all throughout her childhood, eventually being called up to the Welsh women's national under-16 team in 2004 at the age of fourteen. She was also later called up to play on the under-18 team. When she was eighteen, Paxton's family moved to London, where they settled in London's Islington district. She initially had plans of continuing to play on the English national team, but instead forewent the plans to attend university and begin wrestling training. Professional Wrestling Career Early Career (2014 - 2017) Shortly after enrolling at London Metropolitan University, Paxton began frequenting shows put on by PRESTIGE, an independent promotion based out of the city's Islington near her home. The promotion's head booker, Grant Holloway, was an avid rugby union fan who recognized Paxton from her days playing. Upon her asking, he was quick to bring her into the promotion as a referee, and in March 2014, she debuted for PRESTIGE as an official under the name Holly Paxton. All the while, she was training to become an in-ring competitor at The Knightmare Dome, a local wrestling school. She trained for nearly a year before re-debuting, now as Belle Kingsley, in January 2015. In addition to PRESTIGE, she worked for other United Kingdom-based promotions, including Irish Wrestling Rampage, Silver Bullet Wrestling, and Royal Pro Wrestling. Elite Answers Wrestling (2017 - 2018) NEO (2017 - 2018) Kingsley attended an EAW tryout camp with other talents from the United Kingdom in March 2017. In May, it was reported that she had been signed to a contract and was undergoing medical tests and securing proper paperwork to live and work in the United States. In October, Kingsley reported to the Performance Center, retaining her ring name. Strong Style Wrestling (2018) Shoot Nation (2018) Omega Wrestling Alliance (2018 - present) OWT (2018 - present) Immediately after SSW's closure, news broke that Kingsley had signed with the former company's partner promotion, Philaelphia-based OWA. She signed with the company in early November, and was assigned to Omega Wrestling Tomorrow. Personal Life Paxton currently resides in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. Paxton enjoys baking, particularly cupcakes, and is also still an avid rugby union fan, favoring the Cardiff Blues and Saracens Football Club. She is also a fan of Disney media and Star Wars. In Wrestling * Finishing moves ** Force Choke (Tilt-a-whirl dropped into a gogoplata) ** Kingsley's Crowning (Imploding 450-degree splash) ** The Belle Curve (Diving moonsault double-foot stomp) * Signature moves ** Corkscrew somersault leg drop ** Diving clothesline ** Enzuigiri, from the ring apron ** Fateful Fall ''(Handspring cutter) ** ''Fever Dream (Front-flip DDT) ** Front missile dropkick ** Handspring back elbow ** Japanese arm drag ** Multiple hurricanrana variations *** Diving *** Pin *** Running *** Spin Cycle (Dragon) ** Slingshot guillotine leg drop ** Springboard moonsault ** Springboard senton bomb ** Suicide dive ** Suicide somersault plancha * Entrance themes ** "Party Girl"' '''by McFly (September 2017 - October 2018) ** "You Say Run" by Yuki Hayashi (April 2018; used as a member of Shoot Nation) ** "Shoot All Over Them" by contRoVersy (May - October 2018; used as a member of Shoot Nation) ** '"Gotta Tell You"' by Samantha Mumba (November 2018 - present) Championships and Accomplishments * '''Omega Wrestling Tomorrow' ** Clash of the Goddesses (2019, inaugural) Category:OWT personnel Category:OWT Goddesses Category:1991 births Category:Female professional wrestlers Category:British professional wrestlers Category:Welsh professional wrestlers Category:Expatriate professional wrestlers in the United States Category:Expatriate professional wrestlers in Japan Category:Referees Category:2013 debuts